Claire Hendricks, Fifth Year
by Anonymous' Double
Summary: Sucky title, I know. This is a very random story. Thought of it randomly, obviously. This is about a girl who's a wizard  duh  and Harry and his friends meet her  obviously  And then they find out things about her that are unexpected. First FF!
1. Meeting Claire

**A/N: Hello, people of HP world! This is my first fan fiction, so be nice! CC is accepted, so is praise, but flames shall be laughed at. Enjoy my jacked up author style. There will most likely be OOC-ness because I can't fit into the character's brains very well :/ Takes place during The Order of the Phoenix, but it's my version because I'm awesome like that :P **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP, all rights go to J.K. Rowling. **

**H~A~R~R~Y**

Harry's jaw tightened when Hermione told them they were supposed to sit in the prefect's carriage. Were they going to have to be separated in _everything_ they did? Could he even have meals with them? Thoughts of loathe surged through Harry, but he reminded himself that they were still his friends. However, he couldn't help but be a bit angered by the fact that Ron and Hermione had more authority than he, Harry, did.

"Oh. Right. Go on, then." Replied Harry shortly.

"We won't be staying there for the whole trip! We'll get instructions from the Head Boy and Girl." Hermione added quickly.

"Trust me, Harry. It's not like we wanted to sit in the prefect's carriage. The last thing we need is to be surrounded by stuck-up jerks that think they're better than everyone else." Ron said.

Harry grinned and nodded. Ginny tugged his sleeve and they hauled their luggage down the hall. They looked in through the windows of compartments, but all were full. Finally, they found a compartment where one person occupied it. Ginny slid the door open.

"Do you mind if we take these seats?" Ginny asked the girl.

The girl nodded. She had curly light blonde hair and twinkling green eyes. A thick lock of her hair was colored bubblegum pink, reminding Harry of Tonks. Her skin was a bit pale. In her arms was a grey tabby kitten **(like mine!)** that eyed them carefully.

"I'm Ginny Weasley." Ginny introduced.

"I'm Claire Hendricks. Nice to meet you." The girl, Claire, replied. Then, she added, "You're _Harry Potter_."

"I am, yes." Harry confirmed.

"My mum absolutely adores you and Dad practically praises you. Mum says she thinks your rather charming and wouldn't be surprised if I took a fancy to you. I don't, however, because I assume you already fancy someone else. Well, that, and the fact that you probably don't want some stranger goggling over you. Dad always told me that if I meet you, I was to say that we side with you and Dumbledore and we don't believe a thing the _Prophet _says about you. We believe you and Dumbledore thoroughly. My, you're so lucky you have red hair, Ginny. I've always wanted red hair. I dunno why, though. I guess I just fancy the color. Am I talking to much? Everyone that meets me says that I talk an awful lot and they assume that my tongue must get sore from talking to much, but it doesn't really. I don't understand how little people talk these days. Talking is the best way to tell people how you're feeling and what you believe in and other nonsense. It's hard not to talk, you know what I mean? Of course, I can stop talking if you want me to. I tend to forget why I'm talking so I find a new subject to talk about which makes me talk longer. I suppose I am talking an awful lot. From this moment on, I won't talk unless I am spoken to. That's what Mum always told me to do."

And she stuck to her word. Her mouth closed and she stroked her cat, waiting to be spoken to. She wasn't spoken to at all, however, because Harry and Ginny felt no need to talk. Finally, Harry couldn't take silence anymore.

"So what year are you in, Claire?" he asked.

"I'm in fifth year." Was the reply.

The compartment door slid open and Ron and Hermione walked in. Ron plopped himself next to Harry and sighed. Hermione took a seat next to Ginny. They both had scowls on their faces and Hermione's arms were crossed.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Who's that?" Ron interrupted, pointing at Claire.

"Oh. I'm Claire Hendricks." She replied.

"Ron Weasley."

"I had a feeling you two were related. You both have red hair and freckles. Along with the red hair, I wish I had freckles, too. It seems more appealing to me. I wish my skin tone was different, too. I have awfully pale skin. It doesn't seem to suit me. Oh, you're the Gryffindor prefects? I wasn't chosen for my House prefect, but I don't mind. Dumbledore must've had a good reason not to chose me, which is understandable. I'm not all that appealing to some people. For one thing, I talk far too much. And some people consider me annoying and forgetful. 'Course I'm not all _that _forgetful. I do remember to turn in homework on time, but people call me forgetful whenever I talk. As I have mentioned before, I tend to forget why I'm talking so I think of a new subject to talk about. I get easily distracted, obviously. I am talking a dreadful lot. Might I ask who you are?" Claire gestured to Hermione politely.

"My name is Hermione Granger."

"What a lovely name! I just adore the name Hermione. I won't go on for the sake of your sanity. I drive people mad when I talk too much."

"So what House are you in, Claire?" Hermione inquired.

"I'm in—" Claire was interrupted when the compartment door slid open a second time to reveal Malfoy and his cronies, Crab and Goyle. Malfoy had a smirk on his face.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry demanded.

"Manners, Potter, manners. I might have to give you a detention." Snickered Malfoy.

"Didn't I mention that Malfoy is the Slytherin prefect?" Ron winced.

"Yes, I have been made prefect unlike Potter there. I have more authority than you now, remember that."

"Draco, don't you thinking you're abusing your position a wee bit?" Claire asked.

Malfoy's smirk dropped as he turned his attention to Claire. "Claire? What're you doing with this lot?"

"'This lot'? Draco, they're no different from you and me."

"Some of them are plenty different." Malfoy replied with disgust. His eyes darted at Hermione. Hermione glared at him.

"Draco, that's not the point! You're abusing your position."

Malfoy turned to Crab and Goyle. "Brainwashed her, they did! She's _defending _them! _Defending _Gryffindor!" Malfoy laughed and Crab and Goyle mimicked him stupidly.

Harry was very confused now. How could Claire be so polite to Malfoy? Claire was too nice to be friends with someone like _Malfoy_. It didn't make any sense. The others looked confused, too, but watched them talk in silence. Hermione was still glaring at Malfoy for what he said. Ron and Ginny and Harry were eyeing Claire and Malfoy cautiously.

"Ho-how do you know Malfoy?" Ron asked Claire.

"None of your business, Weasley." Snapped Malfoy. He turned to Claire, "C'mon, Claire. It seems their damaging your brain."

Claire gathered her trunk and cat and followed Malfoy, Crab, and Goyle. She turned to Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron and waved weakly with a small smile. They waved back and watched the compartment door close behind her. Ron sighed and lounged back in his seat again. Hermione was staring at her hands that were in her lap and Ginny and Harry were still looking bewildered. Hermione finally looked up and opened her mouth, then closed it again.

"How did she…" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. I'm just as bewildered as you are, Hermione." Harry responded.

**-PAGEBREAK-**

In the Great Hall, the four were keeping their eyes peeled for Claire. They all took a seat at the Gryffindor table with no sign of her. Ron heaved a sigh.

"Perhaps she's lost in the crowd." He suggested.

"She must be." Ginny agreed, "Or maybe she's at the _Slytherin _table!"

"Why would you say that?" Hermione inquired.

Ginny pointed over to the Slytherin table where Malfoy, Crab, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson were sitting. Next to Malfoy, laughing along with them, was Claire Hendricks, holding hands with none other than Malfoy himself. Hermione's jaw dropped.

**-ANOTHER PAGEBREAK-**

"Unbelievable!" Hermione shouted as they entered the Gryffindor common room. She took a seat by the fire and stroked Crookshanks. Ron, Harry, and Ginny took a seat next to her.

"How is it that a girl like _Claire_ is in a House like _that_?" Hermione wanted to know. Ginny shrugged.

Harry was trying to process this through his brain. Claire seemed really nice when he had first met her and she believed what Dumbledore had told the Hogwarts students last year about what Harry had seen. She had said that she didn't believe the _Daily Prophet_ and what it said about Harry and Dumbledore. How could Claire be in Slytherin? Slytherin was for people like Malfoy: malicious, snotty, and arrogant. Surely Claire wasn't like that? Or maybe she was trying to become Harry's friend like Malfoy had in his first year. No. Harry refused to think that. Claire was exactly who she introduced herself as. Not someone as cruel as Malfoy.

**A/N: Was it good? :/ Remember, this is my first fan fiction! And I don't care who Malfoy marries in book 7. I haven't finished the series yet. I know I'm awful, don't tell me. So, review? Please? I need to know if I'm no good or not.**

**Laters :P**

**-Double**


	2. Draco, Be Nice

**A/N: You're nightmare has returned. Tremble before me! I have no idea why I put that :P Oh well. Here's chapter two! Oh, and I apologize for misspelling Crabbe's name :/**

**C~L~A~I~R~E**

Back in the Slytherin common room, Draco and Claire had taken a seat by the fire. Crabbe and Goyle were patting their stomachs and smacking their lips pleasingly. They had eaten about as much as Claire herself weighed. Draco was peering at his prefect's badge admiringly. Claire stroked her kitten (named Emily) who purred affectionately. Then, Draco looked over at Claire.

"You know, I don't know how you could stand being in a compartment with those Gryffindor blokes. You might as well jump off of a cliff!" mocked Draco. Crabbe and Goyle laughed stupidly.

"I thought they were all rather nice, Draco." Claire replied calmly.

"Please? Potter? You read what the _Prophet _said about him! And Dumbledore, too!"

"I don't believe what the _Prophet _says about them, Draco. I believe that Harry did see You-Know-Who return, and you know it!"

Draco nodded and didn't continue the conversation. Not long after, Claire went up to the girls' dormitories and slipped into bed. She had a peaceful dreamless sleep. In the morning, she walked with Draco to the Slytherin table for breakfast. A swarm of owls came flying in, and one plopped the _Daily Prophet _in front of Draco. He gave the owl a Knut and started to read. After a few minutes, Draco dropped the paper and continued to eat.

"Nothing interesting?" Claire wanted to know.

Draco shook his head. "Nothing about Potter or Dumbledore. Maybe they've decided to become more sensible and stop with the rubbish and lies they're telling."

Crabbe and Goyle chuckled densely and then plowed through their meal. Professor McGonagall handed us our schedules and Draco laughed. Claire peered at her own schedule but could find nothing laugh-worthy.

"Draco, what's so funny?" Claire inquired.

"Double potions with Snape! Potter must get a kick out of that! Hey, POTTER! Looking forward to potions today?" sneered Draco.

Harry ignored him, but Ron scowled. Claire mouthed _I'm sorry _to Harry, and he nodded shortly. Was Harry cross with Claire? Did she think she was no better than the rest of the Slytherins? _No, I'm sure that's not it. Harry seems nice enough to look past the House I'm in. It's nonsense. He wouldn't be that thick… would he? _

At potions, Snape had assigned the Slytherins and Gryffindors to make a potion called the Draught of Peace. Claire found it a bit complicated, but Snape added ten points to Slytherin for getting the potion exactly right. Draco smiled adoringly at Claire, and then turned to smirk at Harry's potion which was issuing dark grey steam.

"A light silver vapor should be rising from your potion now." Said Snape.

Snape passed Hermione's potion and said nothing. Then he reached Harry's potion and a smirk appeared on his pale face. Claire tried not to tell Draco off for snickering silently, but watched intently with every ounce of sympathy. The rest of the Slytherins looked up eagerly, waiting to taunt Harry during break.

"What is that, Potter?" Snape asked coldly yet pleasingly.

"The Draught of Peace." Harry replied shortly with a scowl.

"Can you read at all, Potter?"

Draco let out a chuckle and Claire shook her head and gave him a warning glare, to which he stopped immediately. Claire continued to watch with every twinge of pity possible.

"Yes, I can, as a matter of fact." Harry answered, clutching something from inside of his robes.

"He better not pull that thing out." Draco muttered, and Claire nodded in agreement.

Snape asked Harry to read the third line of instructions. Harry squinted through the steam of the potions and read line three aloud, which said: _Add powdered moonstone, stir three times counterclockwise, allow to simmer seven minutes, then add two drops of syrup of hellebore_. Harry's face fell.

"Did you do everything the instructions said on the third line, Potter?" Snape sneered.

Claire glared at Snape. It was not fair that he treated Harry like a rat. He did, after all, get rid of You-Know-Who when he was merely a baby. Draco was smirking and Crabbe and Goyle were sniggering quietly.

"No." Harry said quietly.

"Pardon?"

"No." Harry repeated, more loudly.

Snape sneered maliciously and emptied Harry's cauldron. Then, he instructed the rest of them to fill a flagon with their potion and label it with their name. After Claire did so, she caught up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Claire tapped Harry lightly on the shoulder. Harry turned around, and his gaze hardened a bit.

"Hey, Harry. Mind if I walk with you?" Claire asked.

"Where's _Malfoy_?" Ron wanted to know.

Claire pursed her lips. "Well, if you're honestly going to be rude to me because I'm going out with Draco, I suppose I shouldn't bother." She started to turn on her heel, but a hand appeared on her shoulder. Claire turned to find Hermione trying to stop her from leaving.

"No, please. Don't go. It's a little surprising, though, you seeing Draco." Hermione said.

"And you being in Slytherin House." Added Ron. Hermione shot him a glare, but Claire couldn't help but manage a small smile.

Harry gestured her to walk with them, and Claire obliged. "I'm awful sorry how mean Draco and Snape are to you. I don't think it's entirely fair." She told Harry.

"None of us do." Ron muttered.

They talked about the homework Snape had assigned them: twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion-making. Claire told them it was rather easy, to which Hermione agreed, but Ron and Harry asked if she was crazy.

"I suppose I am." Claire replied, "I'm proud of it, too. If we had all normal people, life would be boring. Think about it: you're crazy, too. You're wizards, for crying out loud! That's a bit crazy to Muggles, don't you think? I can't life in a world without magic. Magic makes things ever so easy! I don't know how Muggles live, it's absolutely dreadful on the holidays. No magic whatsoever! I don't even understand why we can't use magic under the age of—what, seventeen? It's not like we'll turn a Muggle's head into a rock or anything! Well, a rock isn't the best example, but you know what I mean. Plus, we won't wave a banner around that says 'Wizardry really exists' in the middle of London. I think the Ministry doesn't trust young wizards at all. I mean, look at what they say about Harry! Er, no offense, of course. I think it's _awful _how they talk about you and Dumbledore! They have no right to jump to conclusions! They're just scared that You-Know-Who really is back, that's all. Dad works for the Ministry, and he's so close to quitting his job because of what the Minister of Magic says about you! It's rather unnecessary, how far the _Prophet _goes on about you being a show-off. Every time there's someone saying something about you, Dad rips up the paper and Mum burns it. Oh, there's Draco!" Claire had just noticed him at the end of the hall, "I'll see you round!"

And with that, she ran over to join Draco who was talking with Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Draco smiled as soon as he saw Claire's big green eyes and he wrapped an arm around her. Then, Draco noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione watching them carefully and Draco planted a kiss on Claire's cheek. Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy snickered.

"We were just talking about how Snape told Harry of in potions today. Wasn't that _hilarious_?" Draco asked, raising his voice so the three Gryffindors could hear.

The others murmured in agreement, but Claire shook her head. "It wasn't funny at all, Draco. It's unfair that he treats the Gryffindors like that!"

"Actually, it's amusing." Pansy corrected.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stormed past them and into the Great Hall. Snickering, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy followed, dragging Claire along. Claire took her usual seat next to Draco, fully aware that the Gryffindors were watching.

At break, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Claire sat under the beech tree by the lake. Claire sighed and hoped that Draco wouldn't do anything to make it worse.

**A/N: Tell me if I sucked, I won't be offended. Review? And by the way, I have no idea what to write for this story. I'm just going by events in the book which I finished. Onto The Half-Blood Prince!**


	3. Please Read!

**A/N: I am so suckish. How suckish am I? Very. Wanna know why? Because I decided that I am SO NOT ready for a story D: And, unfortunately, I am discontinuing this story. I suck, I KNOW! D: I have a few other reasons, too: school will get in the way of my updates, for one; this is not the best idea I could come up with; I have only three different people that have reviewed; and I am planning on co-writing a different story with I am an Anonymous Person! I thought you people (since I'm only talking to two of you right now, I don't know why I said 'you people', but never mind) would enjoy that. Anyways, see ya fo' now! **

**Byeees!**

**-Double-**


End file.
